Rumor Has It
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: Ginny Weasley's life has never been easy. Now, a year after the Final Battle, can Ginny overcome the newest threat to her life? Well, social life. Rumors are spreading through Hogwarts, and Ginny and her friends battle against the rumors and lies that are spreading faster than fiendfyre. Can she navigate through it or will everything she's worked for be lost to lies?
1. Epilogue

**Chapter 1**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley stood nervously at her mother's side, clutching the cage of her new pet, the small grey speckled owl within softly hooting. Her one size too big hand-me-down robes were sewed together, and the age was evident on the material. She was surrounded by her older brothers, all waiting to get to the next platform. A dark haired boy she briefly met last year was with them again, and Ginny kept sneaking glances at him. He looked disheveled, his hair defying gravity in all angles. His green eyes glittered as he talked to Ron about Hogwarts. Ginny would have joined in, but the normally boisterous little girl was in awe of the boy mingling with her family. He was practically a celebrity. And really, Ginny had no idea how to act. So she kept silent and stuck to her mother's side.

"Alright," Molly started herding the children towards the wall, "if we don't go now you'll all miss the train. Fred, George, you first." The twins smirked and took off toward the wall. The two disappeared and after about thirty seconds she sent Ron and Harry, then Ginny and herself. Ginny emerged from the wall into the station, the train shining in the light through the steam in the air. Her body was tingling from the transfer and that added to her nerves made Ginny sick to her stomach. But she shook it off.

Molly hugged each of her kids before she sent them off, and gave Harry a particularly long hug. When it was Ginny's turn to load onto the train, Molly looked at her with misty eyes. She smiled a small, sad smile as she looked into her daughters honey eyes. She wrapped Ginny in a tight embrace.  
"My last, first Hogwarts trip. My, how fast my children have grown. I love you Ginny dear."  
"I love you too mum." Ginny smiled at her mother, who nodded, swallowing the lump in her chest.

Ginny pushed her squeaking cart to the man who loaded it for her, handing her the cage. Ginny slowly made her way through the long train, passing cars full of unfamiliar faces. She kept walking until she heard the familiar sound of her brother's laugh and slid open the door. There was Ron and Harry sitting with a girl, whose hair was a tangle of brown. She was shaking her head at the two boys laughing across from her, and trying to console the boy next to her. He had brown hair and buck teeth, his face a little too long for his body. When Ginny opened the door they all looked up at her.  
"Hey Gin!" Ron said and then went back to his conversation with Harry. The other boy looked at her with wide eyes, his cheeks tinged pink. The girl looked pointedly at Ron.  
"Who is this, _Ronald_?"  
"This is my sister, _Hermione_." Ron shot back, Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood straight up. She stuck her hand out to Ginny.  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Ginny took her hand.  
"Ginny Weasley."  
"Pleasure. Oh, this is Neville Longbottom." Ginny stuck her hand out to him.  
"It's nice to meet you." He flushed and looked away.  
"He's shy." Hermione whispered to her. 'Oh' Ginny mouthed as she nodded her head.  
"Why don't you join us?" Hermione asked, noting how nervous Ginny looked. She shook her head.  
"I'll pass."

Ginny walked out of the compartment and kept walking until she found an empty one, all the way in the back. It was fairly large, with two benches, one that wrapped around the back and along the wall in front of the door, and another next to the door. A large window allowed for light to filter in. She nodded as she threw the cage into the seat next to the door and sat next to it. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. Being alone was the last thing she needed. She was nervous, and jittery. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

The door opened, and Ginny's eyes flew open. Three girls walked into the compartment, laughing with each other. They stopped when they saw Ginny, who bit her lip. She stood up quickly and grabbed her owl, which she had yet to name.

"Sorry, I'll leave." She started to the door and a tan girl with long blonde hair spoke.  
"Wait, why are you leaving?" Her violet eyes searching Ginny's honey ones.  
"Well, I just thought you wouldn't want to hang out with a stranger..."  
"My name is Stephani Rosier. This," she gestured to a small, pale girl with her short black hair in a bob, "is Astoria Greengrass. And she's," she placed a hand on a girls shoulder who had long, light brown hair and a longer nose, "is Hestia Carrow." The two other girls said hello as they were introduced.  
"What's your name?"  
"Oh! I'm Ginny Weasley."  
"Weasley?" Astoria asked.  
"Yes?"  
"My dad worked with yours for a while. He seemed pretty nice." Astoria sat down on the bench across from her, setting a cage on the floor. She opened it and a tiny little white kitten walked hesitantly out. Hestia smiled and set her cage down on the floor, a large brown owl was perched on the small swing. Stephani pulled a small mouse from her pocket, its ears too large for its small body. Soon all four girls were lost in conversation.

The last whistle for the train sounded and the girls had already gotten to know about each other. Apparently, the three girls' parents were all friends and they had all been on a vacation to the Caribbean not too long ago. Astoria had an older sister who was in Ron's year and from what Ginny heard, she wasn't very nice. Her sister was sorted into Slytherin, and so had Stephani Rosier's older brother, and Hestia, and her twin, have come from a long line of Slytherins. Ginny chewed her lip.

"Most of my family has been sorted into Gryffindor… All six of my brothers, my mum and dad. I think there's only been three Weasley's ever sorted into Slytherin." Just then the door opened, revealing two boys. The first one had pale skin, and platinum hair, slicked back. His robes were of high quality, and Ginny suspected that the tag had just been removed when he put them off. His cruel grey eyes scanned the room. The boy behind him stood with his arms crossed, his white teeth contrasting with his mocha skin. He looked a bit friendlier than the boy in front of him.

A dark caramel skinned girl burst through the door, almost knocking the two boys to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late! It took my mum forever to tell me goodbye." She flopped down, her robes meowing in protest. She grinned and pulled the grey tabby cat from her robes.  
"Romilda, it's okay. At least you made it." Said girl smiled, her curly hair pulled behind her ears. She sat down next to Ginny.  
"Who's this?"  
"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"There's another one?" The girls snapped their heads to look at the two boys who sat on the smaller bench. The blonde boy was sneering at Ginny, who narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
"Yeah, there's _'another one'_. I do believe you know my brother." The boys eyes narrowed.  
"I believe I do, and-"  
"Shove off Draco." Stephani said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Why?" Without another word Ginny was on her feet and crossing the large cart. Her Weasley temper starting to rise. "I've heard of you Draco."  
"From your pathetic brother, no doubt."  
"Yes, my brother has said some things about you. I don't care about what he's said. But if you ever talk bad about my family again…" Ginny took a deep breath and calmed her ever present temper, she could feel the blush creeping up her neck, "I grew up with seven brothers. I know how to handle myself, and without a wand. Do you?" Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, but the boy sitting next to him placed a hand on his shoulder. The other boy looked up at her.  
"Don't mind him. He's not a people person. I don't believe we've met. I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini." Ginny smiled,  
"It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Ginny sat back down, and began talking with the girls again. Ginny looked out of the corner of her eye at the boys, and she sniggered to herself. Draco was pouting with his arms across his chest, and Blaise was laughing.

The ride to Hogwarts wasn't as long as she thought it'd be, but maybe that's because she was entertained with her new friends. When the train stopped, Ginny grabbed her owl, who she dubbed Pigwidgeon, and started down the train with Astoria, Stephani, Romilda, and Hestia, laughing and talking about the year. They were herded by a large man, his face speckled with dirt, his long beard held crumbs of past meals long forgotten. He ushered the first years to boats, and Ginny took one with Stephani and Hestia, while Astoria and Romilda took one with Luna Lovegood. When they arrived at the castle, everyone was excited. They were guided through the large doors and were greeted by an elderly woman, her lips pursed and her face was adorned in wrinkles, but didn't take away from her motherly look. She smiled at all the first years.  
"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Minerva McGonagall. I hope you are all ready, and that you've made some new friends. Maybe we can have some inter-house unity. Alright," she clapped her hands together, "please line up in alphabetical order." The students did as they were told, and they stood outside another large set of doors that McGonagall disappeared behind. Five minutes later the doors opened up and the students shuffled in.

"Now we'll begin with the sorting! McGonagall started, and before Ginny knew it, her new friends were sorted into Slytherin.

"Weasley, Ginevra." Ginny walked quickly to the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Another Weasley? Oh, you're different from the rest of the lot. I haven't seen this in quite some time." The hat muttered under its breath.  
"Please, I just want to go where I belong." Ginny whispered to the hat.  
"Oh, and where is it that you belong?" Ginny's eyes immediately darted to the Slytherin table, where all of her friends were smiling at her. She tore her eyes from them to her brothers at the Gryffindor table.  
"I- I just want to be happy."  
"Who will you be happy with? Your family? But you're worried about being shadowed by your brother, or smothered. Maybe Hufflepuff?"  
"No! No." Ginny said, her eyes wide. The hat chuckled.  
"Don't worry, little Weasley. I've seen this before, and I know where you belong." Ginny bit her lip.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Alright, thank you for reading this story! I promise that this story will be updated as frequently as I can make it. Leave me a review! Thanks!


	2. Marks

**Chapter 2**

 **Marks**

* * *

The years had passed, and so had a war. Hogwarts had been destroyed, Voldemort returned, and so many had lost their lives to the battle. But ultimately, Harry Potter had won.

* * *

 _It was the end of first year, and Ginny was lying in a cot. She woke to a stampede of feet, and an explosion of voices._

 _"Where is she? What do you mean we can't see her? Ginny! Ginny!"  
"Let us through!"  
"We need to know she's okay!"  
"Please, Madam Pomfrey, please let us see her."  
"I'm sorry kids, but Miss. Weasley has been through a lot, and her body needs time to rest." The girls at the door were silenced, wide eyes staring behind the nurse. Madam Pomfrey turned around and gasped. Ginny was standing there in the patient dress, holding onto one of the night stands for support. Her hair was greasy, and lackluster. There were dark rings under her eyes, and her brows were knit together in pain.  
"Miss. Weasley! You need to be in bed!" Madam Pomfrey chided as she took Ginny's arm and started to usher her back to her bed.  
"I can't sleep. I need to see them." Ginny shook her arm. "Please."  
"It's not recommended."_

 _"With everything Miss. Weasley has been through, Poppy, I believe this would count as an exception." McGonagall spoke from behind the other girls. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and nodded.  
"No fooling around. You need to get back into bed, and stay there Miss. Weasley." Ginny nodded and the other girls smiled as they followed the two back to Ginny's bed. _

_"Ginny, what happened?" Stephani asked, concern in her eyes, as she gripped Ginny's hand. And that's when Ginny told them. Told them everything that had happened. How after she was sorted into Slytherin, and her family didn't talk to her, how Ron would glare at her in the halls, how her mother was careful to choose her words when she'd send owls, how lonely she was. Even surrounded by friends, in a school full of people, how she never felt more alone. How she found the diary in her potions caldron one day, and she tried to use it, but when she did the letters disappeared, and were replaced. How the diary had made her feel accepted, wanted, like she was important. She told them how she would black out, and wake up in the morning, with memory flashes. How one morning she woke to blood on her hands. How she would remember flashes of people, Collin, Hermione, being petrified. How Tom Riddle had taken over her. They all cried. And soon all of them were sleeping in the same bed, curled in a mountain of witches. Ginny woke up, Stephani at her side.  
"Stephi…pst… Stephi." Ginny whispered to the sleeping blonde.  
"Mmm… what Gin?"  
"I've got to tell someone…" Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. " I know who gave me the diary." Stephani's eyes snapped open.  
"Who Gin?"  
"You can't tell anyone. Please."  
"I won't. I promise."  
"It was Draco's dad." She breathed, a fresh set of tears rolling down their cheeks. Stephani wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders and held her as she silently sobbed. _

_None of her family came to see her as she recovered. She didn't leave her room at the Burrow that summer._

* * *

Ginny sighed as she flopped down on her bed in the Burrow. Her fiery hair fanned out around her pillows. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, tried to be calm, but Ron had just crossed the line.

* * *

 _The Weasley children were playing a game of Quidditch, Bill and Fleur were there with baby Victorie, Harry was there with Andromeda and Teddy, Percy and Charlie were there as well. They were celebrating the announcement that Fleur was pregnant, and Molly was swearing up and down that the baby was going to be a little boy, because Fleur had already got the single Weasley daughter she was destined to have. Fleur just nodded, patting her stomach._

 _It was the middle of the game, Ginny playing Seeker, and Ron Keeper for the opposite team. Ginny was high in the air, searching for the Snitch, when she saw a flash of gold by Ron. Charlie, who was Keeper for the opposite team hadn't seen it yet, and Ginny was off. Charlie burst into action after Ginny and the two were weaving between the others, flying broom to broom._

 _The Snitch took a sharp turn up, and Ginny grinned. She pulled her broom as hard as she could, causing her to complete a loop. Reaching her hand out she snatched the Snitch from above Charlie's head, who ran straight into Ron. At the end of the game, the two teams lined up, shaking hands. When Ginny reached Ron she stopped, looking at his left forearm. She began shaking, hand still outstretched._

 _"What Gin? I thought you'd be used to seeing it." He sneered. Charlie, being behind Ron in line, stepped forward, grabbing his wrist.  
"What the Bloody Hell Ron?" Everyone turned to Charlie, who normally had a level head.  
"What?" Ron pulled his arm out of Charlies grip. Ginny closed her eyes, and counted to five. She opened them, grabbed her wand, and stepped to Ron. Slowly, and discreetly Ginny cast a silent charm on the fake Dark Mark that graced his arm.  
"Actually, it's a little too high. But seeing as how you like it so much, it's gonna be there for a while. Hope you like it." Ginny gave him a little wink and walked off. Ron's eyes widened and he waved his wand, trying to rid the mark from his arm._

 _"Mum!" he yelled as he raced to the house. Ginny heard Molly screaming at him, and she knew that she wasn't going to get in trouble. But when she walked into the house,_

 _"Get that,_ _ **thing**_ _, off your brother's arm." Molly looked at her daughter, hands on her hips.  
"But, mum!"  
"No, Ginevra. __**Now**_ _."  
"I don't know the reverse spell. It'll be gone in a week." Ginny said, voice void of all emotions._

* * *

"Oh, but if it were George who did it to Ron, she wouldn't have cared. She would have agreed that it's what he deserved."  
"What about me?" George popped into the room, causing Ginny to jump.  
"Merlin's beard! George! Don't do that!" George laughed as he sat on his own bed. After the war, he and Ginny decided to share a room, both greatly affected by the loss of the other twin. After the war they'd spend nights holding each other, comforting one another the only way they knew how.

"What's wrong Gin?"  
"It's just… Ron was being stupid, and I just… it's been hard, yah know? I got sorted into Slytherin, and then everyone ignored me. Then after my first year everyone was too nice. Now that the war has ended, I know Ron is going to need time to adjust to me being in Slytherin, _again_. But I feel at home. That's where my friends are. I belong there." Ginny put her head in her hands and groaned. George sat on her bed behind her, Ginny between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back.  
"I get it Gin."  
"I know you do." Ginny muttered as she flipped around to lay on his chest.  
"I just want things to be okay. I hate this. I want to go back to Hogwarts. I miss my friends." George laughed.  
"Ginny, you saw Rosier, like, two weeks ago."  
"You don't get it. I live with them during the school year. I see them every day. And it's weird not seeing them…" George laughed again and let go of Ginny.  
"What?" Ginny huffed at her brother.  
"Why don't you Floo her?" Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but stopped realizing it was a pretty smart idea.  
"I didn't think of that."  
"Of course you didn't" George winked at her and ruffled her hair. "I'll make sure mum and Ron aren't in the kitchen. If I don't come back up in a few minutes then you're safe." Ginny nodded and watched her brother disappear down stairs.

A few minutes later, and still no sign of George, Ginny made her way quickly to the kitchen. She saw George standing by the door to the living room, looking back and forth, keeping watch-out. They shared a quick nod and Ginny Flooed Stephani.

"Rose. Rose. Rose!"  
"Merlin, Ginny, do you know what time it is?" Stephani's face appeared in the fire, her voice horse from sleep.  
"Yes, Rose, I do. It's 1:30 in the afternoon."  
"It is no-oh. Oops." She shrugged and Ginny laughed.  
"What are you doing today?"  
"Nothing, why?"  
"We're going shopping. School starts next week and I need a girls day."  
"Come through." Ginny grinned.  
"Mum! I'm going to Stephani's! I won't be back until later!" Ginny grabbed a handful of powder.  
"Oh no you won't young lady!" But it was too late, Ginny had already thrown the powder. The last thing she saw was Molly turning on George, who shrugged and disappeared.


End file.
